Mysterious Uranus
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Harukával különös dolog történik... Már nem önmaga. De mitől?


**Írta:** Michiru (kaiou(alulvonás)michiru(at)vipmail.hu)

**Műfaj:** humor, románc

**Értékelés:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Ez egy Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfiction. A karakterek nem az enyémek. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a ficből. Csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket.

„The mysterious Uranus" 

A démon egyre közelebb ment a senshikhez. Sailor Moon már harcképtelen volt, Tuxedo karjaiban feküdt gyengén.

- Most meghaltok sailor patkányok! Immár a kis hercegnőtök harcképtelen, nem tudtok semmit sem csinálni. Gyávák és gyengék vagytok. – a démon végignézett a senshiken és mikor Neptunera nézett mosolygott.

- Veled kezdem. – mutatott rá.

- Azt már nem! – kiáltotta Uranus és a lány elé lépett. A szörny egy energiacsóvát lőtt a szőkére, amitől az „elrepült" az útból.

- Uranus!

- Készülj a végre tenger senshi! – a szörny egyre közelebb ment és már kinyújtotta a kezét, mikor egy olyan dolog történt, ami még egyik harcnál sem.

- Megmondtam, hogy NE BÁNTSD! – sziszegte Uranus és ahogy felkelt a földről elkezdett körülötte kéken izzani a levegő. Az arcán egy olyan kifejezés volt, ami még sohasem. Félelmetes volt és talán kicsit gonosz is.

- Ne hidd, hogy megijedtem tőled! – mondta a démon. Azt hitte, ez egy természetes jelenség. A többi senshi azonban meg volt döbbenve és Neptune sem értett semmit.

- Azt mondtam, NE MERD BÁNTANI! – kiabálta – Ne merd megtámadni, mert kínok között fogsz meghalni. Lassan, szenvedve… - Uranus elmosolyodott. – Soha nem engedem, hogy akárki is bántsa Neptunet. Nem! Meg fogom védeni mindentől és mindenkitől. – a kék fény körülötte mégjobban elkezdett izzani és az Uranus jel megjelent a homlokán.

- Mindenki, aki ártani mer neki megbűnhődik! – a démon már kezdett félni, Uranus teljesen elvesztette az uralmat maga fölött. Egyre mérgesebben közelebb ment a szörnyhöz, aki hátrált.

- Nem bocsátom meg! – sziszegte és odaért a démonhoz. Most nem a „szelíd" eltüntetéses módszerrel vetett véget az életének, hanem átdöfte a kardját a teremtményen. Annak piros vére eláztatta a szintén kék fénnyel izzó kardot és lecsöppent a földre.

- Soha! – nézett Uranus mérgesen és kihúzta a kardot a szörnyből, ami holtan esett a földre. Minden senshi meg volt döbbenve, főleg Neptune.

- Haruka… - suttogta. A kék fény még mindig nem tűnt el a senshi körül és ugyanolyan tekintettel visszanézett a senshikre.

- Ez rátok is vonatkozik. Ha valamelyikőtök ártani merne Michirunak, megölöm, világos? – mindenki megdermedt.

- Haruka-san, ez nevetséges! Miért akarnánk ártani neki? – kérdezte Moon. Pluto gyanakvóan figyelte a választ.

- Senkiben sem lehet megbízni. Még bennetek sem. – a kis Hotaru meg volt ijedve ezért odabújt Michiru szoknyájához és megfogta a kezét.

- Michiru-mama… mi ütött a papába? – Uranus mérges szemekkel nézett a kislányra.

- Menj onnan! – mondta halkan.

- De Haruka-papa…

- Tűnj el onnan! – ordított a kislányra, aki sírvafakadt és odafutott Plutohoz.

- Haruka! Ez már túlzás! Miért kiabáltál rá? Ő aztán végképp nem akart volna ártani nekem. – Uranus nem válaszolt.

- Haruka!

- Meg kell, hogy védjelek, hercegnő.

- Hercegnő? – csodálkozott Michiru. – Már felelősséggel tartozom irántad.

- Haruka-san mi ütött beléd? – szólalt meg most először Pluto.

- Csönd legyen! Neptune az enyém és felelősséggel tartozom iránta! – minden senshi elpirult, főleg Neptune.

- Haruka! Na de légyszives! – mondta Michiru. Még sohasem látta Uranust ilyennek. Kicsit meg is volt ijedve. Ez az idegen arckifejezés a szőke arcán… ezek a szemek… Uranus elindult feléje, viszont félúton ájultan összeesett.

- Uranus! – Neptune odafutott, az ölébe fektette és kétségbeesetten megszólalt.

- Haruka! Hallasz engem? Mondj valamit! Haruka! – az összes senshi köréjük gyűlt. Mielőtt Neptune tényleg pánikba esett volna Haruka kinyitotta a szemét. Körülnézett, mintha nem tudta volna, hogy hol van.

- Michiru?

- Jól vagy?

- Mi történt? – kérdezte és hirtelen felült.

- Hol a démon? Le kell győznünk! – a senshik egymásra néztek értetlenül.

- Hiszen már legyőztük. Te voltál az, aki legyőzte.

- Én? Nem… nem emlékszem. – Neptune aggódva ránézett először Uranusra, utána Plutora.

-o-o-o-

- Haruka, biztos, hogy jól vagy? – kérdezte a tengerkékhajú lány. A négy Outer senshi a házuk nappalijában ült, tanácstalanul az aznap történtek miatt.

- Igen jól vagyok. Hányszor mondjam még el? – nem szerette, mikor mindenki ennyire figyel rá, figyeli minden léptét. De amit a legjobban utált az ilyen alkalmakkor, hogy Michiru nagyon aggódik, nincs egy nyugodt perce. Ezt Haruka nagyon nem szerette.

- Felmegyek egy kicsit, lepihenek, oké? – mondta és kedvesen rámosolygott Michirura. A lány bólintott. Haruka felment a szobájába és leült az asztalához. Belenézett a tükörbe és visszaemlékezett mi történt…

Késő este volt. Nagyon sokáig ott kellett maradnia a versenypályán, mert a kocsijával valami baj volt és a következő nap volt az időmérő verseny. Nem szerette a szerelőkre hagyni a dolgot. Ő is meg tudta javítani a kocsit. Meglátása szerint sokkal alaposabban. Felhívta Michirut, hogy ne aggódjon. Úgy kb. fél 11 lehetett, mikor elindult hazafelé. Kivételesen gyalog volt, mert a kocsija a szervizben volt, elő kellett készíteni a műszaki vizsgára. Nagyon fújt a szél és az eső sem rég állt el. Haruka felvette a kabátját és elindult hazafelé. Egyszercsak lépteket hallott a háta mögött. Gyors lépteket, amik hangosan loccsantak a pocsolyában. Nem ijedt meg, de hátranézett. Nem látott senkit, de ennek ellenére továbbra is hallotta a lépteket. Megfordult, hogy tovább folytassa útját hazafelé, de a lépteket méggyorsabban hallotta. Ismét megfordult, de nem látott semmit, a lépteket viszont hallotta.

- Van itt valaki? – semmi. Nem válaszolt senki, csak a szél zúgott az éjszakában és a léptek zaja hallatszott. Egyszercsak Haruka érezte, hogy valami nekimegy, de nem látott semmit. A következő dolog, amire emlékszik, hogy kinyitja a házuk ajtaját. A hazafelé útra nem emlékezett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történhetett. Michirunak nem szólt erről semmit, nem akarta, hogy aggódjon. De azóta furcsán érezte magát néha. Vannak dolgok, órák, amik csak úgy kiesnek, amire aztán nem emlékszik. Például arra, hogy mi történt a démonnal. Azt mondták, hogy ő győzte le, pedig az utolsó, amire emlékezett az volt, hogy a démon rálőtt, amitől ő pár métert repült.

- Mi történik velem? – tűnődött és hallotta, hogy valaki kopog az ajtaján.

- Gyere csak. – az ajtó kinyílt és Michiru belépett. Haruka rámosolygott, odament hozzá és átölelte. Michiru nem szólt semmit.

- Nem kell aggódnod Michi. Minden rendben. – Michiru még mindig nem szólt semmit, csak mégjobban magához szorította a lányt. Így álltak ott percekig, csendben. Egyszercsak Michiru halkan megszólalt.

- Ruka… nem akarlak elveszíteni…szeretlek…

- Nem fogsz elveszíteni. Soha. – suttogta és megcsókolta kedvesét. Egy hosszú, szenvedélyes csók, ami segített Michirunak elfelejteni minden gondját arra a néhány percre.

- Haruka… - a szőke kezdett szédülni. És lassan összeesett. Michiru nagyon megrémült.

- Haruka! - a lány nem tudta, mit csináljon. Már éppen hívta volna Setsunát, mikor Haruka kinyitotta a szemét és felállt. Michiru kissé megrémült. Már megint ez az arckifejezés… ezek a hideg szemek.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan. A szőke lány durván megragadta Michirut.

- Soha jobban édes. – egy gonoszas mosoly jelent meg arcán.

- Haruka… ez fáj… ne szoríts ilyen erősen.

- Ó tényleg? Nem baj. Örülök, ha fájdalmat okozhatok neked. – Michiru szinte el sem hitte, hogy ezt hallja. A sírás kerülgette. Haruka most olyan más volt. Olyan félelmetes, rideg… A karjai nagyon fájtak, Haruka hihetetlen erővel szorította. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy gonosz szörny karjaiban, aki a halálát akarja.

- Kérlek Ruka… engedj el. – suttogta Michiru.

- Ahogy akarod. – válaszolta a szőke és durván ellökte a másik lányt, aki a földön landolt. Könnyek csillogtak mélykék szemeiben és felnézett Harukára.

- Ruka…miért? – a könnyek láttára Haruka újra szédülni kezdett és összeesett.

- Haruka! – viszont Michiru akárhányszor kiabált, a szőke nem ébredt fel.

-o-o-o-

Haruka kinyitotta a szemét és körülnézett. Az ágyában feküdt és két aggódó mélykék szem nézett rá. Érezte, hogy valaki fogja a kezét.

- Michiru? – kérdezte és megijedt. Rájött, hogy nem emlékszik, mi történt azóta, mióta feljött a szobájába.

- Mi történt? Megint rosszul lettem? – rémülten látta, hogy Michiru egyik karján van egy kékes folt.

- Jó ég. – mondta döbbenten és felült. – Ezt én tettem? – kérdezte és bűntudata támadt. Michiru csak mosolygott rá.

- Nem nagy ügy. Néhány nap és elmúlik. – nyugtatta kedvesét.

- Te jó ég! Mit tettem? Ártottam annak az embernek, akit a világon a legjobban szeretek.

- Ruka…

- Ez megbocsáthatatlan. Michiru… kérlek ne haragudj. – mondta és Michiru döbbenten vette észre, hogy könnyek folynak végig az arcán. Gyengéden letörölte a könnyeket. Haruka behunyta a szemét az érintésre, nem kívánt mást, csak azt, hogy minden úgy legyen, ahogy rég. Nem bírta tovább… nem akart tovább félni önmagától.

- Semmi baj, szerelmem… semmi baj. – mikor Michiru érezte Haruka ajkait a sajátján tudta, hogy a régi Haruka visszatért. A csók még hosszabb volt az előzőnél, de ami utána következett összetörte Michiru szívét.

- Ez volt az utolsó. – mondta Haruka és egyenesen a másik lány szemeibe nézett.

- Az utolsó mi? – kérdezte a türkizkékhajú értetlenül.

- Az utolsó csókunk. – Michiru úgy érezte, hogy a szíve millió apró kis darabkára törik.

- Ezt nem értem. Ugye csak viccelsz?

- Nem viccelek. – a lány arcán könnyek folytak le. – Kérlek ne sírj Michiru. Jobb lesz ez így neked. – Felkelt és indult volna az ajtó felé, de érezte, ahogy a másik lány hirtelen átfogja a derekát.

- Engedj el! Nem tudok uralkodni magamon, már nem az vagyok, aki voltam. Van valami más bennem, ami olyanokat művel, amiket én soha nem tennék. El kell mennem, mielőtt újra megteszem. Mielőtt újra bántanálak téged, vagy a többieket. Kérlek értsd meg! Engedj elmenni!

- Nem engedlek el! – sírta Michiru. – Nem mehetsz el csak úgy, Sailor Uranus! Küldetésed van. Én vállalok minden veszélyt. Mindent a világon. Még a halált is vállalom… érted.

- Sajnálom Michiru. Nagyon sajnálom. Mindennél jobban szeretlek, épp ezért kell elmennem. – mondta és kiszabadította magát Michiru szorításából. Setsuna és Hotaru a kiabálásra indultak fel a lépcsőn. Haruka lefutott, gyengéden ellökte őket az útból és kiment az éjszakába. Az égen villámok cikáztak, hangosan dörgött az ég, az eső úgy szakadt, mintha dézsából öntötték volna, de ez őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Nem maradhatott ott. Ezek után nem. Félt, ha nem megy el, újra ártani fog Michirunak. Hallotta a lány kétségbeesett hangját a háta mögül, de ez sem érdekelte. Nem szabadott, hogy érdekelje. Muszáj elmennie, a szerettei érdekében. Már nem az, aki volt.

- Uranus! – kiáltotta Michiru, ahogy csak a torkán kifért. Utána akart futni, de Setsuna nem engedte. Szorosan megfogta a lány karját.

- Engedj el! – mondta Michiru könnyek közt, mérgesen.

- Uranus! Ne! Kérlek gyere vissza! Szeretlek! – de hiába a szavak, Haruka eltűnt a szemük elől.

-o-o-o-

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Setsuna, miután Michiru kissé lenyugodott. A kékhajú a konyhaasztalnál ült magába roskadva, haja kicsit vizesen lógott könnyektől vörös szemeibe. Setsuna letette elé az asztalra a forró kávét, amit készített, de Michiru ügyet sem vetett rá. Mivel nem kapott választ, a zöldhajú újra megkérdezte.

- Michiru, mi történt Harukával?

- Nem tudom. Félek Setsuna. Félek, hogy nem látom soha többé. – mondta és megint könnyek fenyegették.

- Összevesztetek? - kérdezte a nő óvatosan. Michiru megrázta a fejét.

- Nem erről van szó. Visszatért…

- Kicsoda?

- Az az Uranus, aki olyan kegyetlenül elbánt azzal a démonnal. És… - elhallgatott és felmutatta a karját. Setsuna elszörnyedt. Az a nagy lila folt biztos nagyon fájhat.

- Ő tette? – Michiru bólintott.

- Mikor felmentem hozzá a szobába olyan kedves volt, de egyszer csak rosszul lett és elájult. Szólni akartam neked, de mire kiálthattam volna a neved, felébredt. És megint… azok a rideg, üres szemek, az a gonoszas mosoly. Annyira erősen megragadott, hogy azt hittem levegőt sem kapok. Azt mondta örül, ha nekem fájdalmat okozhat. Mikor kértem, hogy engedjen el olyan durván ellökött, hogy a földre estem és megütöttem a kezem. Aztán megint elájult és nem ébredt fel sokáig. Mikor felébredt már újra a régi volt és nem emlékezett semmire. Mikor meglátta a sebet a karomon teljesen kétségbeesett. Azt mondta, hogy inkább elmegy, mielőtt még újra kárt tehetne bennem. – Setsuna döbbenten hallgatta az eseményeket. De nem csak ő volt az egyetlen. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy Hotaru alszik, de nem volt igazuk. Hallgatózott, minden szót hallott.

- Majd én megkeresem a papát és visszahozom. – gondolta magában, felvette a kabátját, halkan kinyitotta az ajtót és elindult a zuhogó esőben megkeresni Harukát.

A kislány gyorsan futott és próbált nem odafigyelni a villámokra és a hatalmas dörgésekre. Nagyon félt, de nem adta fel. Nagyon szerette Harukát. Ő következett számára halott édesapja után. Nemcsak azért szerette annyira, mert hasonlított az édesapjára, hanem mert mindig játszott vele, óvta minden veszélytől. Hotaru a közös élményekre gondolt és már nem is félt annyira. Jobban összehúzta kabátját, hogy ne fázzon annyira, de nem használt sokat. Nagyon hideg volt. Kis teste remegett és néha tüsszentett is. De semmi sem érdekelte. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Haruka hol lehet, de mindenáron meg akarta találni.

Eközben Michiru nagyon elálmosodott.

- Setsuna, nem baj, ha most lefekszem? – kérdezte.

- Persze, hogy nem. Jót fog tenni az alvás. Holnap elmegyünk megkeresni Harukát, jó? – Michiru bólintott és így szólt:

- Köszönöm a kávét. Jó éjt! – Setsuna egyedül maradt a konyhában és kinézett az ablakon a kint tomboló viharra. Kezdett nagyon aggódni Harukáért.

Michiru már épp bement volna a szobájába, mikor meggondolta magát. Hotaru biztos felébredt a nagy viharra és most nagyon fél. A kékhajú nagyon remélte, hogy a kislány semmit sem hallott a kiabálásból. Furcsállva látta, hogy Hotaru szobájának az ajtaja félig ki van nyitva. Óvatosan bement, hogy ne csapjon nagy zajt.

- Hotaru-chan? – kérdezte halkan. Senki sem válaszolt. Michiru odament Hotaru ágyához és rémülten látta, hogy a kislány nem fekszik benne.

- Hotaru! – kiáltotta hangosan. Ezer gondolat futott végig az agyán és azt hitte, megbolondul. Nem csak Harukát veszti el, még Hotaru-t is? Még egyszer kiáltotta a kislány nevét, remélve, hogy választ kap, de ezúttal sem volt szerencséje. Olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott lefutott a lépcsőn és bement Setsuna szobájába.

- Setsuna! Hotaru eltűnt! – mondta kétségbeesetten.

-o-o-o-

Hotaru semmivel sem törődve futott a sötét utcákon. A szél még jobban feltámadt és a kislány már egyre gyakrabban köhögött. De csak ment előre, nem tudta hova tart csak azt, hogy Haruka nélkül nem megy haza. Nem adja fel a keresést. El sem tudta hinni, hogy megtalálta, mikor egy lámpa alatt egy padon ülve meglátta. Lassan odament hozzá. Haruka lehajtott fejjel, szomorúan, csurom vizesen ült a padon.

- Haruka papa. – a kislány odasétált Haruka elé. A nő hirtelen felnézett.

- Hotaru-chan? Mit keresel te itt? – nagyon meg volt lepődve. Olyan messze ment a háztól, amilyen messze csak tudott.

- Eljöttem érted Haruka papa. Menjünk együtt haza. – megfogta volna Haruka kezét, de az elrántotta onnan.

- Menj innen! Michiruék tudják egyáltalán, hogy eljöttél? Ezt nem lett volna szabad. Menj tőlem olyan messze, amilyen messze csak tudsz. Veszélyes vagyok. Egy őrült. Siess innen, mielőtt még veled is valami rosszat teszek. – kiáltotta Haruka, próbálva visszatartani a könnyeit.

- Én tudok mindent. Hallottam, amit Setsuna mama és Michiru mama beszélt.

- Nem félsz tőlem? – a kislány mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

- Szeretlek Haruka papa és tudom, hogy amit mostanában teszel, arról nem tehetsz. – Haruka elérzékenyült.

- Hime-chan… - suttogta és a kislány mosolygó arcára nézett. Aztán érezte, hogy megint rájön a rosszullét. A fejéhez kapott és előre bukott a padon.

- Haruka papa!

- Hotaru… menj… gyorsan… szaladj innen…

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte ijedten. Haruka felnézett.

- Minden rendben? – mondta a kislány megkönnyebbülten, de amint meglátta az arckifejezést Haruka arcán, kicsit megijedt. A szőke lány felállt és ellökte a kislányt, aki egy pocsolyában landolt és lesértette az egyik térdét. A vér lassan lefolyt Hotaru vizes lábán a pocsolyába. A kislány ártatlanul felnézett a nőre és meg sem szólalt. Csak nézett bele a szemébe.

- Akármit teszel velem Haruka papa, én megbocsátok. Tudom, hogy nem tehetsz róla. – A kislány látta, hogy Haruka őrlődik.

- Ez így nem mehet tovább. – mondta nagy nehézségek árán, s minden erejét összeszedve elővette az átváltoztató sticket.

- Uranus… - de nem tudta végigmondani, mert valami nem engedte neki. – Menj innen! – kiáltotta. – Nem fogod tudni megakadályozni, hogy átváltozzak és végezzek veled! – Hotaru nem tudta mit tegyen. Haruka tovább szenvedett.

- …Planet.. Power… Make….UP! - de semmit sem ért. Nem tudott átváltozni.

- Miért! – kiáltotta, de ahogy Hotarura nézett a lány tudta, hogy jelenleg legyőzte Harukát az a valami, ami benne van. A szemei ismét gonoszak és barátságtalanok lettek.

- Szóval nem ijedtél meg tőlem Saturn? – mosolygott gonoszan Haruka. – Milyen jó, hogy ilyen állapotban vagy, így könnyen végezni tudok veled. A kislány felállt és hátrálni kezdett.

- Kérlek ne, Haruka papa. Ne bánts. – Elkezdett futni, de megállt, mert rájött egy köhögési roham. Arca kipirult és nagyon gyengének érezte magát. Haruka már rég utolérte és gonoszan nézett rá.

- Csak nem megfáztál? Szegény kislány! – mondta gúnyolódva. – Most véged! – Haruka le akart csapni a gyermekre, de annak megjelent a Szaturnusz jel a homlokán és erőtlen hangon így szólt:

- Kérlek Haruka papa, ne bánts! Hiszen én úgy szeretlek! – a fény visszahozta Haruka igazi énjét. Könnyes szemmel nézett a kislányra, de nem segíthetett rajta, mert meghallotta Michiru és Setsuna hangját, akik Hotaru nevét kiabálják.

- Biztosan észrevették a fényt. – suttogta Haruka. Még utoljára ránézett kislányára, aki a földön feküdt eszméletlenül és könnyek között így szólt:

- Bocsáss meg, Hime-chan. Én is szeretlek és köszönöm, amit értem tettél. – Haruka lehajolt és megpuszilta a kislányt. – Ég veled Hime-chan. Többet nem találkozunk. – suttogta és elfutott.

Michiru és Setsuna rémülten odafutottak Hotaruhoz.

- Te jó ég! Hotaru! Mi történt? – kiáltotta Michiru.

- Gyorsan, vigyük haza! – javasolta ijedten Setsuna.

-o-o-o-

Eljött a reggel. Hotaru az ágyában feküdt, köhögött és rázta a hideg. Magas láza volt és álmában beszélt a láz miatt. Folyton azt a szót hajtogatta, hogy Haruka papa, és Michirut ez teljesen kikészítette. De erősnek kellett maradnia. Az ágy szélén ült, nézte a kislányt, aki látszólag nagyon szenvedett és nem kívánt mást, csakhogy enyhítse a fájdalmát. Setsuna szomorú arccal belépett a szobába egy hidegvízbe itatott kendővel a kezében és rátette Hotaru homlokára.

- Mit gondolsz, ezt Haruka tehette? – kérdezte Michiru. Setsuna megrázta a fejét.

- Nem hiszem. Tegnap nagyon hideg volt, esett az eső és megfázott. Reménykedjünk benne, hogy a szervezete elég erős ahhoz, hogy legyőzze a betegséget. – az utolsó mondatot halkan mondta, miközben ránézett a kislányra. Michiru úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább. Úgy érezte, vége mindennek. Ennél rosszabb már nem is lehet. De minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne sírjon. Elég a könnyekből! Úgysem oldanak meg semmit. Érezte, hogy egy kéz megérinti a vállát.

- Michiru, pihenj egy kicsit. Majd én vigyázok rá. – mondta Setsuna kedvesen. Michiru bólintott.

- Köszönöm.

-o-o-o-

Haruka futott, ahogy csak tudott. Érezte, hogy a gonoszság önmagában egyre jobban hatalmába keríti. És nem tud elmenekülni… nem menekülhet… ha csak át tudna változni Sailor Uranus-szá, lenne esélye legyőzni ezt a valamit.

- Akkor is legyőzlek. – mormolta a szőke.

_- Nem fogsz tudni legyőzni._ – mondta a hang. _– Azon a sorsdöntő napom a részed lettem. Az érzéseid túlzott fokozata vagyok, vagyis voltam az elején._

- Ezt hogy érted?

_- Az elején még úrrá tudtál lenni annyira rajtam, hogy a létem az érzéseidet tükrözte, de túlzással. Pl.: már nem csak a démontól akartad megvédeni Neptune hercegnőt, hanem a többi senshitől is. De sikerült felvennem az igazi formám._

- Az igazi formád?

_- Úgy bizony. Mostantól az érzéseid megfordítottja vagyok. Amennyire szereted Neptune hercegnőt, én annyira gyűlölöm. Amennyire meg akarod védeni az igazságot és a békét a földön, én annyira nem akarom. Minden érzésed ellentettje vagyok. Minden… És lassan úrrá leszek rajtad teljesen… _

- Azt már nem! Én vagyok a legerősebb senshi! Nem győzhetsz le csak úgy.

_- Nyugodj meg, az erőd megmarad, csak éppen a fordított irányba veted be._

- Azt soha! – Haruka hallotta, hogy a belső hang nevetni kezd.

_- Az első dolog az lesz, hogy megölöm Neptune-t._

- Meg ne próbáld!

_- Mert akkor mi lesz? Amúgy nem én, hanem te teszed meg. A te tested, a te erőd…_

- De nem az én akaratom.

_- Úgy bizony…_

- Távozz tőlem! Menj innen, mert megölöm magam.

_- Nem mered!_

- Hah! Nem merem? – Haruka elkezdett keserűen nevetni. - Akkor nem ismersz. Már egyszer megtettem.

_- De itt vagy. Senshi vagy, így újjászületsz egészen addig, míg a küldetésednek vége nem lesz, nem halhatsz meg. És a küldetésednek nem lesz vége soha._

- Ahogy a testem nem halhat meg, ugyanúgy az akaratom sem halhat meg. És a senshi sem, ami bennem van. Ami én vagyok!

_- Nem halhat meg, de úgymond „elájulhat"._

- Mi van?

_- Ne ellenkezz, érezd az erőmet… _- Haruka érezte, ahogy egyre gyengébb lesz és lassan a térdére ereszkedett.

- Soha! Nem engedem, hogy azt tedd, amit akarsz… - de hiába minden erőfeszítése, egyre jobban érezte, hogy elveszti önuralmát maga fölött.

_- Ez az, szenvedj csak!_ – mondta a belső hang, ami lassan a hatalmába kerítette. Szörnyű érzés fogta el Harukát egy pillanatig, aztán először elhomályosodott, majd befeketedett minden. Haruka, aki immár nem önmaga volt felállt és gonoszan mosolygott.

_- Győztem!_

-o-o-o-

Moon felemelte a Holdjogarát és lesújtott a démonra, de az nem halt meg. Az Inner senshik döbbenten néztek.

- Nem kellene idehívnunk Haruka-sanékat? – kérdezte Makoto.

- Azok után, ami tegnap történt, szerintem hagyjuk őket. – ebben a pillanatban egy vízgömb leterítette az ellenséget. A senshik a lövés irányába néztek. Ott állt Neptune, céltudatosan, de szomorúan. Mellette most kivételesen nem Uranus, hanem Pluto állt, kulcsát a szörnyre szegezve és megadta neki a kegyelemdöfést.

- Neptune! Pluto! Pont időben érkeztetek. – mondta megkönnyebbülten Venus. Moon körbenézett.

- Hol van Haruka-san? – Michiru félrenézett nagyon szomorúan, Setsuna pedig épp elkezdte volna magyarázni a helyzetet a többieknek, mikor egy ismerős hangot hallottak.

- Nem is volt rossz… hercegnőm. – az utolsó szóból csak úgy áradt a gúny. Haruka kilépett egy fa mögül és megállt szembe a döbbent senhikkel.

- Haruka… - suttogta Michiru.

- Micsoda! Itt voltál egész végig és nem léptél közbe? – kérdezte idegesen Mars. Haruka rondán ránézett, de nem mondott neki semmit.

- Haruka-san… valami baj van? – kérdezte Usagi. Mindegyikük megszeppent Haruka gonosz mosolya láttán, kivéve Michiru és Setsuna. Haruka ügyet sem vetett a kérdésre, elindult Michiru felé és a mosolya még gonoszabb lett. Setsuna a lány elé állt.

- Ne bántsd, Haruka-san. – a szőke lány egy energiacsóvával elsöpörte a nőt az útból.

- Na mi van? Közénk akarsz állni? – mondta gúnyosan.

- Setsuna-san, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Jupiter, mialatt felsegítette a nőt.

- Haruka-san már nem az, aki volt.

- Tessék? – kérdezték „értelmes" arcot vágva.

- Majd elmagyarázom. – eközben Haruka odaért Michiruhoz. Megállt tőle egy méterre és ezt mondta:

- Ne felejtsd el, hogy a legfőbb ellenségem te vagy. És meg foglak semmisíteni. Erre mérget vehetsz. – Neptune szemében könnyek csillogtak.

- Ezt nem hiszem. – mondta mosolyogva. Haruka felnevetett.

- Nem hiszed el? Mikor hazudtam én utoljára neked?

- Veled még soha nem beszéltem, mert te nem az a Haruka vagy, akit én szeretek. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy a valódi Haruka ott van mélyen benned. És ő nem hagyja, hogy bánts engem. Soha…

- A valódi Haruka meghalt. – jelentette ki a szőke arrogánsan. Neptune megrázta a fejét és átölelte a lányt.

- Nem halt meg… - Uranus szívéhez tette a kezét. – Itt van bent. – Uranust felkavarták ezek a szavak, egy pillanatra visszatért az igazi önmaga.

- Michiru… - suttogta… - Pluto döbbenten nézett rá, de Neptune nem lepődött meg, hanem még szorosabban ölelte a lányt.

- Szeretlek Haruka… - suttogta és behunyta a szemét.

- Menj el innen… ártani fogok neked, vagyis nem én, hanem az a valami, ami bennem van… menj el! Fuss! Gyorsan!

- Nem megyek sehova. Melletted maradok. – Uranus érezte, hogy nem sokáig bírja és erőtlenül megszólalt. – Sailor Moon… ölj meg… - a szőke megdöbbent.

- Nem! Nem tudom megtenni Haruka-san! – kiáltotta könnyes szemmel.

- Gyenge vagy… - rótta meg Haruka, aki előtt megint elsötétült minden. Uranus gonoszan és hideg szemekkel nézett rá Neptune-ra, akit még mindig szorosan a karjaiban tartott.

- Azonnal engedj el! – sziszegte és durván ellökte a lányt. Az inner senshik odafutottak Neptune elé, Pluto pedig felsegítette a lányt. Sailor Moon a jogarát rászegezte Uranus-ra.

- Kérlek Haruka-san, ne bántsd! Hagy ezt abba! Te egy erős senshi vagy, tudom, hogy képes vagy legyőzni magadban a gonoszt! – a szólított elmosolyodott.

- Nem mered megtenni. – elindult Moon felé, aki elé Mars odaállt.

- Állj!

- Menj az utamból! – mondta mérgesen, kinyújtotta a kezét és egy energiacsóva elsöpörte a senshit az útból. Moon remegett kicsit, de nem hátrált meg, még akkor sem, mikor a többi senshi is Mars sorsára jutott.

- Igazam van, kiscica? – mondta, durván megragadta Moon-t és szájon csókolta. Neptune félrenézett, ez kikészítette, de erős maradt. Usagi óriási szemekkel, kicsit elpirulva nézett fel a magas szőkére.

- H…Haruka-san…. – dadogta.

- Haruka-san, engedd el! Mégis hogy képzeled ezt? - hallottak egy hangot és meglátták Tuxedo Kament, aki nem tűnt túl boldognak.

- Ó! Nem tudtam ki hiányzik! Te jó ég! Néztél már tükörbe? Hogy nézel ki! Na, ez a különbség közöttünk. Te tahó vagy, én meg nem. És úgy látszik a csajod nagyon komál engem. – Mamoru megdöbbent. Mióta lett Haruka-san ilyen… bunkó?

- Haruka! Könyörgöm, térj észez! – kiáltotta Michiru.

- Ne mond meg nekem mit csináljak, oké? – mondta mérgesen a magas lány. – Amúgy Mamoru, ne aggódj, egyáltalán nem érdekel a kis szőke, csak azért teszem, hogy jobban kiakasszam őt. – rámutatott Neptune-ra. Mamorunak leesett az álla.

- Haruka-san, nem ismerek rád. – Haruka ügyet sem vetve Mamorura, elővette a kardját és Neptunera mutatott vele. A türkizkékhajú harcos elszántan nézett a szemébe.

- Csak veled akarok harcolni. Pontban éjfélkor legyél azon a helyen, ahol újra szembe kellett néznünk a gonosszal a sok harc után a Death Busters-al. Egyedül gyere! – mondta és eltűnt. Neptune nem szólt semmit, csak egy elszánt tekintet jelent meg arcán.

- Esküszöm Haruka, megmentlek.

-o-o-o-

Haruka futott, ahogy csak tudott. Céltudatosan, biztos volt a dolgában. Ha sehogy sem tudja legyőzni magában a gonoszt, akkor csak egyet tehet. Ha ő meghal, a gonosz sem él tovább. Odaért arra a helyre, ahova igyekezett. Szemei könnyesek lettek, ahogy a tájra nézett. Ez volt az a hely, ahol először mondta el Michirunak, mennyire szereti, és sosem hagyja el. Visszagondolt erre a napra, emlékezett erre a percre szóról szóra. Michiru mosolyára, és az első csókra. Emlékezett a mondatra: „Sosem hagylak el." – keserűen elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom Michiru, de nem tudom betartani a szavam. - A tenger hullámai nyugodtak voltak, ahogy Haruka lenézett a magas tengerparti szikláról.

- Nem maradatok tovább veled, mert most már csak bajt hozok rád. De mindennél jobban szeretlek. Ezt el kell hinned nekem. – az erős, mindig az utolsókig harcoló Haruka életében először könnyezett. Ahogy az első könnycsepp végiggördült arcán, érezte, hogy megint rosszul lesz. Behunyta a szemét és már éppen levetette volna magát a szikláról, mikor egy belső hang megszólalt.

_- Mit csinálsz te bolond? Meg akarsz ölni? _

- Nem tudom ki vagy te, de ha nem tudlak legyőzni magamban, akkor meg kell halnod.

_- De ha leugrassz innen, te is meghalsz._

- Nem érdekel! Végzek veled! – Haruka határozottan előre lépett egyet. Már csak néhány lépés és lezuhan.

_- Hé, hé! És Neptune hercegnőre nem gondolsz? Vagy nem is szereted? _

- Dehogynem! – torpant meg a szőke.

_- Hát akkor? _

- Elég volt! Hagyjál már békén! Távozz belőlem, vagy leugrom.- Haruka érezte, ahogy a gonoszság egyre jobban a hatalmába keríti.

_- Engem nem tudsz legyőzni! Nem tudsz megölni! Hát nem érzed, ahogy az egész testedet átjárom? Ha leugrassz, megmentlek. Soha nem tudsz megszabadulni tőlem. Én vagyok az árnyékod, a sötét oldalad, ami mindenkiben lakozik. Amennyire szereted a szeretteidet, én annyira gyűlölöm és felülkerekedek rajtad. _

- Nem kerekedsz felül rajtam. Nem!

_- Ó, hiszen most is mindjárt elveszted az önuralmadat és én cselekszem helyetted. Ugyanúgy, ahogy mikor Neptunet és Saturnt bántottad. _– Harukának megint könnyes lett a szeme. Kezdte mérgesnek érezni magát.

- Te…

_- Ez az, szenvedj csak. Az felerősít engem. Gyenge vagy, nagyon gyenge! És még téged mondanak a legerősebb sailor senshinek. Akkor milyen lehet a többi?_ – Haruka hirtelen tágra nyitotta a szemét, ahogy visszatért egy Silver Millenniumi emléke, az édesapja, a király szava: „Ne csak a testedben legyen erő, hanem a lelkedben is. Hogy legyőzd a rosszat és a kísértést. Légy erős mindenhogyan. És ne hagyd, hogy a rossz nyerjen. Bármi áron is védelmezd a jót. És a legfontosabb: Bízz magadban, bízz az erődben. És akkor meglátod, erős leszel. Olyan erős, mint senki más."

- Nem vagyok gyenge! Erős vagyok, mert erős akarok lenni. – Haruka homlokán megjelent az Uránusz bolygó jele.

_- Akkor viszont véged!_ – mondta és még utoljára teljesen erőt vett a senshin és levetette magát a szikláról.

- Neee! – szólalt meg egy hang és hirtelen fényesség támadt, ami Uranus hátára szárnyakat varázsolt, és átváltoztatta Uranus hercegnővé. Az immár gonosztól mentes Uranus kinyitotta a szemét, körülnézett és meglepetten, de annál boldogabban látott maga előtt valakit, akit nagyon szeret.

-o-o-o-

Neptune egy felhőkarcoló tetején állt, a felhőkarcolón, ahol a tropikárium van. Ahol rá és Harukára támadtak Nehelenia tükörszörnyei. Várta, mikor jön Uranus, de hiába várt. Aztán meglátott egy vörös rózsát és egy levelet a földön. Remegő kézzel felvette, és könnyei lefolytak, amint olvasni kezdte.

„_Bocsáss meg Michiru. Nagyon szeretlek, de nem találkozhatunk soha többé. Megpróbáltam megölni magamban a gonoszt… de nem ment, csak egy kis időre a tudatát vesztette és ezt kihasználom. Ha végzek magammal, végzek a gonosszal is, ami bennem van. Ezt kell tennem. _

_Nagyon sajnálom._

_De ígérem, hogy figyelni foglak. Mindig veled leszek, és vigyázok majd rád. Aishiteru…_

_Haruka"_

- N…e…nee… NEEEEM! – kiáltotta és a térdeire rogyott. Maga sem tudta honnan van annyi ereje, felállt és hazament.

-o-o-o-

- Michiru! – kiáltotta Setsuna, ahogy a másik lány hazaért, és összeesett az ajtóban. – Mi történt?

- Haruka… - mondta a lány erőtlenül. Setsuna felsegítette a lányt és hallották, ahogy nyílik az ajtó. Az orvos volt az, aki kiment Hotaru szobából és szomorúan megrázta a fejét. Michiru és Setsuna szeme is könnybe lábadt.

- Meghalt? – kérdezte Setsuna.

- Még nem. De… nézzék, őszinte leszek magukhoz… ezen a szegény kislányon már csak a csoda segít. - A két nő halkan bement a szobába, ahol Hotaru sápadtan, köhögve feküdt az ágyban és erőtlen hangon ezt hajtogatta: „Haruka papa, gyere vissza." – Michiru erőt vett magán és visszafojtotta a könnyeit. Odament Hotaru ágyához, leült és megfogta a kislány kezét, aki kinyitotta a szemét.

- Michiru…mama… - suttogta. – Hol a papa? – a türkizkék hajú lány megsimogatta a gyermek arcát. Setsuna az ajtóban maradt, onnan nézte őket.

- Biztosan nemsokára itt lesz Hime-chan. És hogyha majd meggyógyulsz, újra játszhattok együtt, majd elvisz megint autózni, és Setsuna mama és én sütünk neked finom sütit. – Michiru szíve majdnem megszakadt és Setsunához fordult, aki ugyanúgy érzett.

- Pluto… kérlek… nem halhat meg… pörgesd vissza az időt, azelőttre, mielőtt elment. Te megteheted! – kiáltotta Michiru könnyek között. Setsuna csak megrázta a fejét szomorúan.

- Nem tehetem.

- De igen! Megteheted! Annyira szívtelen vagy! Nem esik meg a szíved rajta? Meg is látszik rajtad, hogy az alvilág harcosa vagy! Rosszabb vagy, mint a gonoszok. Gyűlö… - a zöldhajú nő pofoncsapta a kifakadt lányt. Michiru elhallgatott és elkezdett még jobban sírni. Setsuna átölelte és próbálta vigasztalni.

-o-o-o-

- Titania. – suttogta Uranus. – Mit keresel itt?

- Jöttem, hogy megmentselek. Éreztem, hogy bajban vagy.

- Köszönöm. – mondta Haruka elérzékenyülve, hiszen olyan régen látta már testvérét.

- Tessék. – mondta Titania és kinyújtotta a kezét.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte a magas szőke csodálkozva. Testvére egy kicsi kristálypalackba zárt aranyszínben tündöklő folyadékot adott neki.

- Ezzel megmentheted Saturnt. De siess mielőtt késő lesz.

- Mi a baj Hotaruval?

- Nem kérdezz semmit, csak menj! Repülj gyorsan! – Uranus még egyszer rámosolygott húgára, kitárta angyalszárnyait és felrepült az égbe.

- Vigyázz magadra Haruka. – suttogta Titania és eltűnt.

-o-o-o-

Hotaru egyre rosszabbul lett és Michiru is olyan gyenge volt már, hogy sírni sem volt ereje. Egyszer csak Hotaru elmosolyodott és ezt suttogta:

- Haruka papa mindjárt itt lesz. – a két lány azt hitte, hogy Hotaru magas láza miatt félrebeszél, és biztosak voltak benne, hogy a kislány szervezete már nem bírja sokáig. Michiru a nagy fáradságtól elájult, jobban mondva elaludt a széken, Setsuna pedig tanácstalanul állt egyhelyben nem tudva mi tévő legyen. Hirtelen az ajtó kinyílt és berohant Haruka. Setsuna úgy nézett rá, mint aki szellemet lát.

- Haruka-san… - suttogta.

- Setsuna! Hol van Hotaru? – kérdezte és a nő rámutatott az ágyra. Haruka meglátta a kislányt az ágyban, Michirut pedig egy székben, eszméletlenül.

- Mi történt velük? – kérdezte ijedten.

- Hotaru elment megkeresni téged a viharban és megfázott. Nagyon súlyos az állapota. – Harukának hirtelen bűntudata lett, hogy „lánya" miatta került életveszélybe.

- És Michiru?

- Semmi baja, csak nagyon kimerült szegény. Úgy aggódtunk miattad! Michiru teljesen magábaroskadt, Hotaru pedig meg fog ha…

- Nem fog! – mondta Haruka, elővette a kristályüveget, kinyitotta és az aranyszínben izzó folyadékot megitatta a kislánnyal. Ettől Hotaru színe visszatért a normálisra, és kinyitotta a szemét.

- Haruka papa! – mondta könnyes szemmel, kiugrott az ágyból és átölelte a szőkét.

- Annyira hiányoztál! – a kislány végtelen boldogságot érzett, nem is akarta elengedni „apukáját".

- Te is nekem Hime-chan! – mondta, örömkönnyek jelentek meg a szemében és miután Hotaru elengedte Michiruhoz fordult és rámosolygott az alvó lányra.

- Setsuna-san, kérlek készíts Hotarunak valami vacsorát, jó? – Setsuna és Hotaru kimentek a konyhába, Haruka pedig felvette fáradt szerelmét és felvitte a hálószobába. Ott lefektette az ágyra, mellé feküdt és szorosan a karjaiba vette, miután betakarta mindkettőjüket.

- Minden rendben Michi. Itt vagyok veled… örökre.

-o-o-o-

Neptune szemtől szembe állt a démonnal. Határozottan, de mégis szomorúan nézett rá. Nem bánta, ha a démon végez vele. Most, hogy Uranus nincs többé, nincs értelme semminek. És nincs igaza Setsunának, aki azt mondja, hogy túl kell esni a dolgon, és majd idővel jön egy új szerelem. Soha! Soha nem jön új szerelem! Haruka volt az egyetlen és igaz szerelem. Senki nem tudja pótolni. Soha…

- Gyerünk már Neptune! Támadj! – kiáltotta Pluto. A tenger senshi felemelte a kezét és egy vízgömb formálódott benne.

- Deep Subm… - de a démon villámgyorsan cselekedett. Gyorsabban, mint a kifáradt senshi. Lőtt és Neptune a földre esett. A tehetetlen senshi felült és próbált felállni is. De nem sikerült. A szörny a végső lecsapásra készült, mikor…

Neptune felnézett és tágra nyíltak a szemei. Uranus szelleme, akinek gyönyörű, hófehér hosszú szoknyája lobogott a szélben, a Space Sword-ot a szörny felé tartva fogta a kezében. A kard valóságos volt, de Uranus nem. Át lehetett látni rajta. Mégis olyan szép, lenyűgöző volt. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak végzett a szörnnyel. A kardját átszúrta a teremtményen, ami meghalt és eltűnt. Ezután Uranus leeresztette a kezét, ránézett, majd rámosolygott Neptunera és szó nélkül eltűnt. Pluto odafutott Neptunehoz, aki felállt és csak nézett a semmibe, miközben szemei megteltek könnyel. Pluto a vállára tette a kezét, de Michiru ügyet sem vetett rá.

- Uranus… - suttogta. – Köszönöm.

-o-o-o-

Michiru fáradtan kinyitotta a szemeit. Visszaemlékezett az álmára és szomorúság töltötte el. Körülnézett és tűnődött hogy került vissza az ágyába. Az utolsó, amire emlékszik, hogy Hotaru ágyánál ült, és…

_Te jó ég! Hotaru! _– gondolta ijedten. Gyorsan felkelt és lefutott a földszintre a szobába, ahol Hotaru feküdt. Az ágy üres volt, amitől még jobban megrémült. Gyorsan befutott a konyhába és alig hitt a szemének. Hotaru a konyhaasztalnál ült, figyelve Setsunát, aki a reggelit készítette.

- Ho… Hotaru? – Michiru maga sem tudta miért, de könnyek jelentek meg szemében.

- Jó reggelt Michiru mama! – mondta mosolyogva a kislány.

- De hogy lehet ez… te…- Michiru teljesen meg volt döbbenve, már kezdte azt hinni, hogy álmodik. – a kislány elkezdett még jobban mosolyogni.

- Megmenekültem és akarod tudni, hogyan? – amint ezt kimondta, Michiru érezte, hogy a háta mögül valaki átfogja a derekát.

- Segítettem neki. – Michiru tágra nyitotta a szemeit, ahogy meghallotta ezt a hangot. Ezt az édes hangot, amiről azt hitte, hogy soha sem fogja hallani már. Hirtelen megfordult, (ami azt eredményezte, hogy a személy elengedte), és belenézett a két mélyzöld szembe, amit annyira szeretett.

- Haruka… - suttogta és úgy nézett kedvesére, mint aki nem hisz a szemének.

- Jó reggelt szerelmem! – mondta mosolyogva a szőke.

- Haruka! – Michiru sírva átölelte Harukát, és úgy szorította, mint aki félt, hogy minden pillanatban elszakíthatják Harukától. Haruka viszonozta az ölelést és az egyik kezével simogatta a lány selymes haját, míg másikkal átfogta Michiru derekát.

- Shhh… nyugodj meg Michi. Már minden rendben. Ne sírj kérlek. – Haruka szavai hatottak. Michiru abbahagyta a sírást és még jobban Harukához simult.

- Haruka… én azt hittem, hogy… soha nem látlak többé. Annyira féltem. Annyira nagyon! – így álltak ott percekig. Aztán Haruka megszólalt:

- Szerintem együnk. Éhes vagyok. – Michiru játszva a sértődöttet elengedte.

- Mou! Tenou Haruka, ez jellemző. Olyan romantikátlan vagy! – mindenki elkezdett nevetni, és végül ő maga is. Leültek az asztalhoz és nekiláttak a reggelinek. Mindegyikük úgy könyvelte el a történtet, mintha csak egy rossz álom lett volna, és élték tovább az életüket, ahogy eddig.

OSHIMAI (Vége)

Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy elolvasta, és legfőképpen az én Harukámnak, aki kijavította.  Arigatou! Aishiteru! CHU


End file.
